


The court of dreams and starlight

by Raja1999



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raja1999/pseuds/Raja1999
Summary: Its been nine months since Feyre told Rhys he was going to be a father. But will he make it in time for the birth.
Kudos: 6





	The court of dreams and starlight

Do you need some help with that?' Mor's musical voice sounded as Fayre tried to barge her way through the town house door. 

'Was the door and entryway always that small?' Fayre huffed as she finally maneuvered herself and the art supplies she was carrying through the narrow gap into the entryway. 

'Umm well I hate to tell you this, but I dont think it's the door that's gotten smaller, you know you have been getting rather .....'  
'Do not finish that sentence' Fayre snapped looking a very gleeful Mor in the eye. 

It was true. She had become a lot bigger over the last nine months, it had now reached the point where Rhysand would have to tie her boots up every morning because she couldn't see her feet. Luckily for her it was summer and if Rhys wasn't around she could make do with her silk slippers. 

'Why not just winnow?' Mor asked as she took the canvases and paint supplies from Feyre's weary arms.  
'Unless you want to see me throw up all over the carpet, or pass out, then winnowing is not an option for me currently' Feyre glared as she waddled into the sitting room and took a seat on the overstuffed sofa.  
'That bad huh?' Chuckled Mor as she took a seat next to her.  
'Yep! I thought it would get better after the first few months, but it got a lot worse. Last time I tried, I threw up all over Azriels shoes.'  
Mor started howling at that. Wiping away her tears she huffed 'I wish I could have seen his face! I bet he was more speechless than usual!!'  
'Don't! I felt so bad. He just placed me on the sofa and disappeared to change his shoes. Cassien was howling like a wolf.'  
'Your lucky. If it would have happened with Cassien he would have held it over you during every training session for the rest of your existence' Mor chuckled.  
'I know' Feyre chuffed, 'He said as much.' 

'So where is his lordship today?' Mor asked raising an eyebrow, 'I'm surprised he's let you out of his sight long enough to even have this conversation'  
This was true. Since her announcement to Rhys at the cabin that she was carrying his child, the protective male instincts had come with a vengeance. He was at her beck and call every minute of the day if he was in Velaris, and if he wasn't physically with her, Feyre was required to send annual updates down the bond on her welfare. It had felt slightly overbearing at times, but she could understand his fears; after losing so many members of his family that he could not bring back, and the horrors from the war which still chased each of them from sleep more often then not, it was hard to stay angry with him.  
Feyre rolled her eyes, 'He's with Azriel scouting for any signs that the Queens might be planning something'  
It had been far too quiet in the months since the end of the war, especially from the continent. Feyre was hoping that the Queens over time would come to realise that attacking a land of Fae would only end in bloodshed, but she doubted it. 

As if merely mentioning his name had summoned him, a sensual touch ran down her wall of adamant. 

Is everything ok? Rhys's worry laced words filled her mind 

I'm fine. Just sat in the town house with Mor 

Please tell me you didn't carry all those art supplies up the hill  
Feyre could almost hear him placing his head in his hands in dismay 

Well I had to bring them up here somehow Rhys 

You could have waited for me to come home, or asked Cassien or Elaine to help you. 

Everyone was busy, and anyhow I am not an invalid 

No you're not, you are a very pregnant female who is due any day now, and you are my, and their high lady. We are at your disposal. 

Feyre's eye roll could be felt down the bond, but a sudden movement in her abdomen made her stop and smile. 

I think he knows when I'm speaking to you. He always kicks about when you check in 

Rhyand's joy at that remark was overwhelming as he said  
I will be home to both of you soon. I love you, stay safe. 

I love you too Rhys.  
Feyre smiled as the connection went dark with a brush of his night flecked talons on her mental walls.

Turning her attention back to Mor, she said  
'Is there any food here? I'm starving.'  
'I'll see what I can scrounge up, but with Cassien and Az staying here and Ceridwen and Nuala being at the new house I don't know how lucky we are going to be.'  
'Well let's prey to the cauldron' Feyre laughed as Mor left the room in search of food. 

Half an hour later, they had been through a leek and chicken quiche, half a loaf of bread and a supply of strawberry tartlets. Well and truly full, Mor leaned her head back on the sofa and sighed happily.  
'So why did you need to bring all the painting equipment up here anyway?' she asked.  
'Elaine wanted me to try and paint a few portraits of her garden before the summer was over, and the baby arrives.'

However things had gotten away from her, and today was the only free time she had had in months, especially with Rossina kicking her out of the studio yesterday; stating she didn't want her popping in front of students.

'Well I hope you can paint fast' Mor laughed 'Aren't you due any day now?' Questioned Mor.  
'Yes. Madja has been waiting for the call for the last two weeks.' The only healer that Rhys would trust to get anywhere near her.  
'Well this baby better come soon, I would very much like my favourite drinking partner back'  
'Hahah, I miss our girl nights at Rita's too' Feyre smiled broadly at her friend. A friend that she once never dreamed or dared to wish for herself; nothing like Ianthe who would manipulate and control, but instead a friend who had your back and was always there to listen not judge.  
'Is there someone I should be looking forward to meeting when I can finally come out again? Feyre asked a mischievous twinkle in her eye.  
Mor scoffed, 'And on that note it is best for me to be going. I have to meet Cassien at the house of wind to go over some things about the hell that my father tried to start while he was here.'  
The light died in Mor's eyes at the mention of her father. Since the war, Rhys had managed to only allow the Court of Nightmares to visit a handful of times; but with the lords of the Palaces refusing to sell them any goods, and not being able to obtain lodgings in the city their frustrations were beginning to grow.  
'It will all work out Mor, Keir isn't stupid enough to cause trouble here. He will give up once he realises he can't get what he wants.'  
Fayre watched her friend try to drum up some of that happiness again, but it didn't reach her eyes,  
'Your probably right. Anyway I will send Cassien over when I am done to help you take back what you need to the new house. I dont need his lordship skinning me alive for not looking after you properly.' She grinned.  
'Thank you. Umm one more thing before you go' Feyre asked biting her lip nervously.  
'Yes, what is it?'  
'Help me up please?' Feyre begged as she looked down at her large belly and felt how deeply she had fallen into the sofa cushions.  
Mor's attempted to keep a straight face was an utter failure as humour danced in her eyes saying with a mock bow,  
'Anything for me High Lady.'  
'If I didn't need you so much right now, I would kick your ass for that.' Fayre grumbled as she lifted her arms up for Mor to pull her to her feet.  
'Cheer up buttercup. It will be over before you know it.' Mor sang as she made her way to the door.  
Fayre just threw her a filthy gesture as she followed to collect her supplies and made her way into the garden to paint. 

Four hours sat on the edge of the fountain painting the blooming peonies and honeysuckle had done nothing for her back, but Fayre was fairly happy with her work as she collected the array of canvases. Hopefully Elaine would be happy with them, especially as Feyre doubted that she would have another minute spare after today.  
As she walked back into the house carrying two of the canvases, there was a banging on the door before Cassien decided to let himself in.  
'You couldn't just let yourself in without breaking down the door?' She asked giving him an eye roll before placing the canvases against the wall to dry.  
'Well sometimes I forget how amazingly strong I am, and it's hard to keep it in check' Cassien smirked.  
Feyre was too tired to come up with a suitable retort so she simply shot him a filthy gesture as she went to collect the other two paintings.  
'What is left to get from the garden?' Cassien asked as he noted how Feyre slowly waddled into the kitchen with a hand supporting her aching back.  
'Just two more paintings, and my supply box.' A grateful smile spread across her face as she leant heavily against the kitchen counter.  
Cassien merely maneuvered his way past her and proceeded to collect the remaining equipment from the garden.  
'What would you like me to do with everything?' He shouted over his shoulder.  
'The paintings can be left here to finish drying, and i'll put the supply box into the pocket world cupboard until I get home.' She said as she took the supply box from Cassiens hand as he passed, and opened the storage cupboard between worlds. 

As she turned to follow Cassien into the hall a sharp pain sliced through her abdomen, a hiss escaping between my teeth.  
Cassien was instantly at her side, hands on her arms holding her steady as another wave of pain sliced through her.  
'What is it?' He asked fearfully even as his body went as taught as a bow string ready to spring into action to protect his High Lady.  
'I think ..... ' Feyre hissed again '.... this baby is finally ready to make an appearance.' Her head lifted enough to show the smile growing on her face at this incredible moment even as the pain still gleamed in her eyes.  
'Umm - right ok - umm, what do I do?' Cassien stammered as he tried to hold back the panic growing in his chest. Taking down enemy warriors he could do, but having to bring the child of not only his High Lord but brother into the world, he was not prepared for that.  
Feyre just chuckled a little, before grimacing in pain again 'Scared Cassien?'  
'Shit yes I'm scared. Rhys will skin me alive if you're hurt, let alone seeing you in that compromising position.' He tried a small chuckle for her benefit, but as another shot of pain went through her Cassien merely scoped Feyre up into his arms and ran out the door, shooting into the sky as fast as an arrow shot from a bow.  
Feyres half scream of pain had him faltering slightly as he got them balanced in the air.  
'Slow down Cassien - please. If you move too fast it hurts more.'  
Cassien slowed his flight a little and tried to patch into that warrior mindset that he used on the battlefield. He needed to stay calm not just for Feyre's sake but his own.  
As Cassiens flight smoothed out, and they headed towards the river house, Feyre tried to open a channel with Rhys 

Rhys. Umm Rhys, are you there? 

Can't talk right now. Will check in later. Rhys's words were clipped as if his attention had been pulled from something else. 

Umm no Rhys need to talk now. You might want to get home sooner than you thought 

Why? What's wrong? Concern beginning to break through his concentration. 

Nothing wrong as such, but I thought you would like to at least be there when this baby makes its first appearance. She smiled even as she let the next strike of pain be felt down the bond, so Rhys could see that she was being serious. 

Shit!! Where are you? Are you alone? What's going on? Real dread and fear growing with each word from her mate. 

I'm ok. Cassien is flying me to the river house now, then I'll send him to get Madja. 

I will be home as soon as I can, me and Az are leaving right now. I'm coming Feyre. 

Another sharp pain shot through her and she wheezed down the bond, Hurry Rhys. 

I love you was Rhys's only answer as the connection went dark 

'Rhys is on his way.' Feyre breathed a sigh of relief as Cassien landed on the front porch of the boat house. 

'Thank the Mother ' Cassien muttered under his breath as he repositioned Feyre in his arms, to open the front door. 'Please tell me someone else is here?' Cassien half begged, even as Elaine came around the corner. 

Elaine took one look at her sisters grimacing face in Cassiens arms and called for Cerridwen and Nuala  
'We need towels, hot water, and scissors' they both disappeared into the shadows as fast as they had arrived.  
'Cassien take her upstairs to the bedroom' 

Cassien just stood there in shock, he had never heard Elaine say so many words in one sentence, never mind taking charge of a situation. 

'Now Cassien!' Elaine ordered as she rushed up the stairs ahead of him to open the doors, and pull a nightgown from the armoire.  
Elaine's tone cleared the fog from Cassiens head, he was a soldier he had taken orders his entire life, and he definitely did not want to be in charge right now.  
Cassien followed Elaine into the bedroom and placed Feyre on the bed before beginning to remove her shoes and socks. Feyre took one look into Cassiens ashen face, and said  
'Why don't you go get Madja? She's been waiting for this call so should be ready.'  
The utter relief and gratitude shone in Cassiens eyes as he planted a quick kiss to her head and ran back out the bedroom door.  
'Who would have ever thought, one of the most powerful Illyrian warriors in history was scared of a little baby?' Elaine's giggle escaped her as she began to help her sister get into more comfortable clothes.  
Feyre just chuckled slightly, as another wave of pain hit her.  
'I hope Rhys gets here soon' she wheezed.  
'He will don't worry.' Elaine left no room for argument with that tone. 'He would not miss this.'  
Feyre just closed her eyes during the momentary break in pain and nestled into the pillows, preying her mate would make it in time. 

'I don't know if we are going to make it Rhys.' Azriel breathed heavily as both himself and Rhys flew as fast as they could across the continent.  
'We will.' Rhys was adamant.  
They had both come to the continent today to scout each of the Queens kingdoms. Since they had separated from their combined Palace it had been far too quiet, and both himself and Azriel were concerned that this separation was the beginning of their preparations for war. They had only been at the third Queen's Palace when Feyre had last contacted him, but it was the furthest territory from Prythia. They had had to winnow to the edge of the continent and then fly across, due to the protective barriers that protect the human realms while the treaty was being negotiated.  
This just made his journey back to Feyre all the more difficult.  
'I should never have left her.' Rhys breathed as they flew through a mountain range. 'She was too close.'  
'Save your breath for flying Rhys. We will get there as fast as we can.' Azriel attempted to reassure him.  
'What if something happens to her? Or to the baby?' Desperation and fear were beginning to take hold, as images of his past failures started to float through his mind. The heads of his mother and sister in those baskets, Amarantha snapping Feyre's neck Under the Mountain, Hybern shredding Cassian's wings.  
'Madja will be there. She is the best healer we have, and Cassien, Amren and Mor will be there to protect her.' Rhys looked at his spymaster then 'She is going to be ok Rhys. They both are.'  
Somehow that promise from Azriel, allowed Rhys to dig deeper into his reserves and fly faster than he ever had before. Just as he was beginning to lose hope again, a thin sliver of blue started developing on the horizon.  
He had made a promise to be there, and he was going to make it. 

'Not much longer now Feyre.' Madja calmly said as she sat between her knees.  
Feyre was drenched in sweat as if she had forgotten to dry herself after a bath, the grimace almost permanently stuck on her face as she grasped Elaine's hand for dear life. She knew it was almost finished, soon she would have a perfect mixture of herself and Rhys in her arms. But Rhys still hadn't arrived.  
She had tried a few times to sense where he was down the bond, to open her mental walls for him, so he might at least see this event through her eyes. But no voice had appeared, no night covered talons caressing her mental walls in thanks at the offer; nothing but darkness.  
'Your going to have to push now.' Madja stated as she pulled her greying hair back from her face and secured it.  
'Rhys isn't here yet.' Tears started to line her eyes at the realisation that he wasn't going to make it.  
'Your going to have to do this without him, you'll be fine.' Her tone was reassuring but left no room for argument.  
Feyre took a deep breath, and sent a message for Rhys to hurry one more time, and began to push. 

Rhys had reached the end of the barrier, the sea watching from far below. Without saying a word to Azriel, Rhys winnowed to the river house foyer.  
'Where is she?!' He half yeld, spinning around in place trying to sense where she was.  
'The bedroom. Go!' Mor jumped up from the sofa and pushed him towards the stairs.  
They were all there waiting. His family, sat in the living room, on the overstuffed comfortable furniture picked by Feyre for their dream home.

Rhys took the stairs three at a time and sprinted towards the bedroom, almost ripping the doors of their hinges as he burst into the room.  
'Rhys!' Pure relief and joy erupted across his mates face.  
He threw himself on his knees beside the bed, grabbing her hand and kissing her sweat covered brow, 'I'm here.' He whispered in her ear in relief  
'Very good timing my Lord' Madja smiled barely looking up at him, 'One more push Feyre.'  
Feyre nodded, new strength arriving in her exhausted body with Rhys's arrival. Gritting her teeth for the last time she pushed with all her might, and felt the release as Madja caught the newest member of their family.  
'Its a girl.' Announced Madja as she made quick work of cleaning the wriggling bundle before handing her over to Feyre's awaiting arms.  
Feyre chuckled even as the tears slid down her cheeks 'Welcome to the world little one.'  
She was so small, golden hair shining on her soft head as her little arms and legs wriggled as if angry she had been pulled from her warm home.  
She turned to look at her mate, Rhys's eyes glued to his daughter as if it would cause him physical pain to drag them away.  
'You made it.' The utter relief of that sentence caused fresh tears to stream down her face.  
Dragging his eyes up to meet hers, 'I'm sorry it took so long.'  
'Don't be.' She smiled 'you made it.'  
He cupped her cheek, drawing himself closer to her before claiming her mouth in a gentle but thorough kiss.  
Finally pulling himself away, Rhys got to his feet and clicked his fingers to remove the blood and afterbirth from the bed and Feyre, before scooping her into his arms as gently as he could and placing her in his lap.  
Madja said her goodbyes and congratulated them both, before seeing herself out, promising to be back tomorrow to check on them. Elain simply said she would let everyone downstairs know that Feyre and the baby were healthy and well before closing the door behind her; leaving them to bask in the glow of now being parents. 

After some time had passed simply staring at the little miracle Rhys had never allowed himself to believe old be his, he whispered 'Which of your chosen names are we going to call her?'  
'I think we should name her ..... Esmeray' she proposed quietly, looking into his eyes for his reaction.  
'Esmeray is perfect.' He beamed as he planted a kiss on the little one's sleeping head.  
'Is anyone downstairs?' She asked.  
'Mor definitely is, because she pushed me halfway up the stairs when I burst through the door' he chuckled, 'But yes, everyone is down stairs. Would you like me to get them for you?' Although he did not want to give up this moment yet.  
'Not yet.' Feyre smiled.  
'Let me know when you want to introduce Esmeray to everyone. I'm sure Mor is bouncing around in her excitement.'  
'I'm sure she is. But she can wait a few more minutes.' 

Rhsand nestled deeper into the cushions, as Feyre nestled deeper into his arms, both of them staring at their beautiful golden haired daughter.  
'So. The Bone Carver was wrong.' Murmured Feyre.  
'Not necessarily. He never said when that little boy would arrive, after all.' He hinted, as his grin spread wider at the hope of one day having another child.  
Feyre sighed but smiled happily, 'Let's enjoy this one first for a little bit.'  
Rhysand had never agreed with his mate more; he simply placed a kiss to Feyre's temple and looked forward to seeing what the future would hold for their little family of three


End file.
